Reverse Flash Fics
by wizardwalkergrizzly
Summary: A series of one-shots written as role reversals, where Oliver is the babbling IT expert and Felicity is the emotionally unavailable vigilante. Chapter 6-Coming from Them *They're not really super short, I just thought Flash made the title cute!*
1. Chapter 1-Their Origin Story

**Ok, so this is my first Arrow fanfiction. Basically, everything in this story will be a role reversal of scenes from the show.**

**I'm happy to take requests for scenes that people want to see, either in the reviews or by email. Also, if you decide you want to see a certain prompt with the role reversal, I'm happy to write entire new scenes for them. **

**Please enjoy! I own nothing!**

Felicity Smoak had grown very accustomed to keeping secrets.

Even before the events of the island and Hong Kong, she had been very private with certain matters of her life. For instance, when she and Tommy had gotten themselves too drunk to get home, she told her girlfriend Laurel that they were called away by Moira to discuss her and Tommy's potential with the company now that they were out of college.

When she got pregnant, and Moira paid off the father to raise the child, she told everyone that nine months in Tahiti was the reason her skin had been glowing. In reality, she had been with a few midwives in one of their summer homes.

And then when she got back after the Smoak Signal capsized and Sara had been pulled under and her father had killed both himself and the captain, she made sure to tell everyone that they all drowned.

Because the truth was a bit more painful, she hated to admit.

So why, when she could tell all of these lies to people she cared about, could she not remember the lie she prepared for one IT expert Oliver Queen?

She had stepped off the elevator, going over the lie in her head. She had gotten caught in the cross hairs of a battle between Deadshot and the Vigilante, and though the Vigilante had protected her securely, the offender's laptop had gotten ruined by a few well-placed SCPD bullets. She stole it out of curiosity, that's all. Not an airtight story, but not too unbelievable.

And then she had clicked her heels across the floor to his supposed cubicle and saw what lay in wait.

How could someone so attractive be tucked away in the IT department?

Before the island, she would have leaned over his desk, flashing her cleavage. She'd have fingered her ponytail and looked at him through her eyelashes, and taken him to the empty stairwell a few feet away.

But she wasn't that person anymore.

He turned away, not having seen her, working diligently at whatever he was doing. Now or never.

"Oliver Queen?"

She drew out his first name as she said it. He turned, red pen hanging out of his mouth, and stared up at her.

"I'm Felicity Smoak." She half hoped he didn't know who she was, just to find someone who didn't. No such luck.

"Of course," he said, after yanking the pen out of his mouth. His hands went up as he said "I know who you are, you're Ms. Smoak." He was smiling and she wished she could say it wasn't adorably endearing.

"No," she said immediately. "Ms. Smoak is my mother. And even then, only my father really took to using a title."

Oliver nodded. "Right, but he's dead." His eyes widened. "I mean he drowned. But you didn't. Which means you could come down to the IT department. And listen to me babble. Which will end..in 3...2...1..."

Felicity's eyes shone in amusement. She might rethink her stairwell idea if she wasn't here for something important.

"I'm having some trouble with my computer, and they told me you were the person to come and see." She revealed the laptop that was in her hands and placed it in front of Oliver. He placed his hand on it as she stood there. She stared at his jawline and the stubble that rested there, considering how it would feel on her neck. Oh no, she thought, I forgot my lie.

Whatever spilled out of her mouth was so bogus, she wished for one second to be back on the island where computers were not too much of an issue, and there were no hot IT guys giving her strange looks.

"I was at my coffee shop surfing the web, and I spilt a latte on it." Though her face showed no signs of having said anything ridiculously outrageous, her mind screamed 'Latte? Really?'

"Really?" he said, unconvinced. "Because," he pointed to the round indents. "These look like bullet holes."

She barely flinched upon saying, "My coffee shop is in a bad neighborhood."

He tightened his mouth into a thin line and cocked his head to the right. The look was very obviously a 'how-stupid-do-I-look' sort of face, but she just smiled and said, "If there's anything you can salvage from it, I would really appreciate it."

Oliver still held an incredulous look on his face, before giving a nod.

Felicity sighed as she walked back toward the elevator. She had survived five years of hell only to be undone by a blonde chewing a red pen.

Oliver had grown very accustomed to being needed.

Even when he was a kid, his mother had called to him, drunk and ruthless, requesting food or some water. Then, when he had gotten older, he was the guy.

The guy that everyone asked for favors with their equipment (even his train of thought had foot-in-mouth syndrome), or to help move their stuff. He had the brawn, the brains, and crumbled far too easily at the offer of Big Belly Burger.

After he got the job at Smoak Industries, everyone quickly realized he was kind of brilliant. So naturally they all begged for his assistance on their projects. Oliver was kind enough to help, but only when he had finished his own. He wasn't stupid-he knew half of them were trying to get him behind. So he just worked twice as hard. I mean, installing new software wasn't really much compared to his previous accomplishments. Those government databases really needed a modern eye, and he would be more than happy to help if they ever came knocking.

Though the thought of the government knocking at his door was actually not a very good one, and he kind of wished he hadn't thought about it. Now he was thinking about Cooper, and he swallowed thickly. Whoops.

So why then, after years of being needed by many people that he may or may not have cared about, was he so shell-shocked when Felicity Smoak had asked for his assistance?

He had been sitting there, at his desk, focused on the latest version of Spyware and Gregory Brockman's practically impossible task of updating the already perfect sound quality on the company's top of the line computers ("They said they can't hear anything. Are rich people deaf and blind?"), when he heard heels click in the distance. He barely noticed the sound, though it was foreign down here in the land of loafers and flats.

He turned over towards a binder, tossing his pen into his mouth, scanning down a list of numbers, when a decidedly feminine voice asked,

"Oliver Queen?"

He looked up, hands spread in alarm, and practically fainted. The Felicity Smoak was standing at his less-than-classy cubicle. And his first thought was, plainly, why?

"I'm Felicity Smoak."

No. Freaking. Shit.

He self-consciously tore the pen from his mouth, quickly blurting out, "Of course,"

Really, Oliver? 'Of course?' He hated his whole life right now.

So he 'fixed it' with a spectacular response of "I know who you are, you're Ms. Smoak."

She easily replied "No, Ms. Smoak is my mother. And even then, only my father really took to using a title."

Oliver decided at that moment to realize just how beautiful she was. Her designer skirt hugged her curves and stopped just before her knees. The blouse that accompanied it was a see-through white and she had made the (possibly conscious) decision to wear a black bra underneath.

So because of his horribly-timed realization (though he thinks it probably would have happened anyway) he says, "Right, but he's dead." Her eyebrows raised and he furthered the madness. "I mean he drowned. But you didn't." Good god, there was no end. "Which means you could come down to the IT department. And listen to me babble. Which will end. In 3...2...1..."

Does speaking in mildly inappropriate sentence fragments count as a special skill?

Felicity looked thoroughly amused, so he didn't feel completely awful.

"I'm having some trouble with my computer, and they told me you were the person to come and see."

Thank god, something Oliver couldn't screw up. She placed the computer in front of him and he blanched, caressing the laptop. Someone murdered this thing, and he would avenge it. He looked up and saw Ms. Smoak looking along his jaw, and before he could even think she said, "I was at my coffee shop, surfing the web, and I spilt a latte on it."

Oliver couldn't contain the "Really?" That flew out of his mouth. He caressed the holes in the computer. "Because these look like bullet holes."

Was she really that dense? Maybe five years away from civilization had done her in.

But she didn't seem to realize the strange nature of what she said, because she smiled and said, "My coffee shop is in a bad neighborhood."

Oliver knew his face had twisted into a very obviously disapproving look. Felicity sighed and leaned forward only slightly.

"If there's anything you can salvage from it, I would really appreciate it."

He looked into her eyes and noted the genuine look of thanks there. So he wordlessly nodded.

Oliver sighed as he returned to work. He had spent years of saying no to ridiculous projects, only to be undone by a blonde billionaire with a bullet-ridden laptop.


	2. Chapter 2-Safe and Alone

**So honestly, I already wrote this one and two more chapters. I might just post them tonight because otherwise they'll just sit here, unread. **

**This is from 2x23, the first I love you.**

**And also the first betrayal from the producers.**

**Drop a review if you like, I will take requests! I own nothing!**

Chapter 2- Safe and Alone

Oliver stepped hesitantly into the mansion, black trench coat tied firmly around his waist. His hands were stuffed in the pockets, but the right one did occasionally shoot out to push his glasses up his nose.

This wasn't where he or Felicity needed to be right now.

"Felicity, what are we doing here-the whole city's falling apart."

Felicity closed the door behind them and grabbed his arm. She didn't want to do this, not when she knew it would hurt him. "I know," she said, walking them further into the entryway and stopping next to the stairs. Oliver impatiently waited for her to explain.

"You need to stay here." It wasn't a suggestion, and Oliver blurted a "What?!" In protest.

"Why? You can't just ask me to-"

"I'm not asking." Oliver sighed. He had realized that much, at least.

Felicity trained her hardened eyes on his. "I will come and get you when this is all over." She began to walk away, but Oliver was on her heels.

"No!"

Felicity kept walking and let out an "Oliver..." in what was clearly a warning tone.

"No, not unless you tell me why." Why was she doing this? Was this a joke? Oliver knew he wasn't the most athletic person alive, but never had Felicity outright left him like he was dead weight.

Felicity turned sharply around. Without hesitation, she said, "Because I need you to be safe."

Oliver's brows furrowed in confusion. Since when was this such a huge issue? He'd been unsafe before. She'd been a bit...perturbed by him being in the line of fire, but never to this degree.

"Well, I don't want to be safe, I want to be with you.." Felicity still seemed resolute, and Oliver added, "...and the others, unsafe."

"I can't let that happen." Felicity said it as though it was the most obvious sentiment in the world. To her, it was. Even if the rest of the conversation was more acting, the idea of Oliver being safe was a huge weight off her chest. Well, if he was actually going to be safe. She was actually just putting him in more danger, something she'd regret for a long time. Oliver just grew even more confused.

"Felicity," Their eyes locked, and Felicity's held so much emotion, it was hard to believe that the rest of her face was so expressionless. "You're not making any sense."

Felicity seemed to become just a little bit sadder. It was minimal, practically nonexistent. But Oliver knew her too well.

"Slade took Laurel because he wants to kill the person I love."

Had Felicity hit her head? Maybe Oliver should check her for injuries. His hand flew to Felicity's arm.

"I know. So?"

"So he took the wrong person."

Oliver didn't want to believe the statement at first. There was a split second where it just seemed too impossible, where he thought this was another salmon ladder day dream. But Felicity was standing there, telling him she loved him.

The realization (and utter joy) washed over him. Of course the only thing that could come out of his mouth was, "Oh." 'Oh' was almost as bad as 'You're Ms. Smoak'.

He would tell her everything later, when this was over. They'd go to his apartment and talk and laugh. He wouldn't trip over his words (hopefully) and they'd finally be...together. For now, the city was still in trouble.

It felt too good when Felicity grabbed his hand, and she said, "I love you."

Oliver's own feelings were on the tip of his tongue, when a cylindrical item was pressed into his hand.

The cure, he realized with growing dread.

Oliver tried desperately not to let his face fall. This was all a ploy. If only he knew how much Felicity wanted to take it back. Or would that be worse?

It was smart, and Oliver was glad she'd out-thought Slade as he suggested. But he was mad that Felicity had out-thought him. He was angry for letting himself believe it, even for a moment. It wasn't his fault, of course, but he couldn't help the crushing weight that was pressing in on him. And Felicity had delivered a perfect performance. Equal parts emotional and brooding, Oliver had fallen under the Smoak spell. Or should he say, Smoak Signal? God, his jokes were worthless at a time like this.

"Do you understand?"

Oliver wanted to believe that the flicker of emotion on her face was real, that maybe Felicity was hurt or upset. But Oliver couldn't let himself have hope, not after she had taken the rug from under him.

And Felicity was upset, she never wanted to hurt him like this. But it was better than being physically hurt...she hoped.

"Yes." It took all his willpower to keep his face devoid of heartbreak, but he knew, as she walked away, that for a moment it had slipped. But as soon as the door was closed, he acted as though it had been a good experience. Because he knew now that someone was watching him.

He'd have to wait until he was safe and alone in his apartment to cry.


	3. Chapter 3-Resolute

**This one was surprisingly easy to write, even with the extra "unseen" stuff I wrote in the beginning. **

**Here's 2x7, "There was no choice to make."**

**Let me know if you're liking it (I know I've posted three times in one night, but these stories are literally just sitting here. I just can't wait!)**

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 3-Resolute

The foundry lights were bright on the monitor displaying the news as it aired live. Diggle and Oliver sat at the computers, just watching. Oliver had a blanket around his shoulders, his arms folded around himself.

"You sure you're ok?" Diggle had already asked twice.

Oliver chuckled, smiling brightly. "I'm right here Digg, don't worry. I don't think I'll have a mental break just yet."

Diggle smiled at that. "Just wait until you have to fix the computers at SCPD."

Oliver shuddered at the thought, knowing full well that the police were not exactly keen on updating their computers. Not just the parts, but the software. Then again, they were in the Glades _and _they willingly brought thieves into the building-handcuffs or no.

Footsteps sounded, heels clicking their way into the foundry. Felicity was wearing a gray dress skirt. Her white blouse was open, and the tank top underneath was untucked. She held her jacket in her hand.

Oliver and Diggle turned to her expectantly, both with a soft smile. Felicity laid her jacket down as Oliver said, "Congratulations."

She began to take her button down off when he followed it up with a small, "Is that appropriate?"

Felicity's voice came out slightly harsh. "She should have lost." She began pulling her arms out of the shirt. "Should have been convicted."

Diggle and Oliver both took a minute before simultaneously stepping toward Felicity.

Diggle pulled his jacket tighter around his middle. "Did you want her to be?" His eyes searched Felicity's as she inched herself onto the table.

"I expected her to be." Her face was confused, but had the telltale sign of thoughts forming, cogs working away. "The verdict doesn't make sense." She flipped her hair over her shoulder, still thinking.

Oliver jumped right in. "Still, your mom must be thrilled. Beyond." His glasses glinted in the fluorescence.

"More like shock…I think. They're processing her now, I just wanted to check on you." He looked straight at Diggle, who nodded in a silent thank you.

Felicity's gaze turned to Oliver. "And you." Her voice took on a more caring tone, as though his safety was more important, more vital. Oliver wished he hadn't been the cause of Felicity's having to kill again. What if she hated him? What if now she could never love him? His smile was small, but there.

"I'm feeling better." Diggle interrupted his thoughts. He cleared his mind and went back into IT expert mode. "And, with the Vertigo-tainted vaccine, Smoak Industries' applied sciences division was able to formulate a non-addictive treatment." They truly had won today.

Felicity nodded her head and took in the good news. She simply stated, "Good." Her right arm shot up so she could check her watch. "I need to meet my family at home, so you guys…go home, get some rest."

Felicity and Diggle shook hands, before Digg clapped her shoulder and strode out. Felicity stood there for a moment before turning to Oliver. She gave him a warm smile. "Good night."

Oliver returned it. "Good night."

Then Oliver realized this was his chance, to see where they stood. But mostly, he had to apologize for doing this to her. In the end, that's all he cared about-her well-being.

"Felicity?"

She turned around, lips scrunched together. He stepped forward, almost shyly. "I, uh, I just wanted to say thank you."

"Yeah." Felicity was trying to get out, but he had to say this. "And…I'm sorry."

Felicity's face immediately changed. Her brows furrowed and she seemed a bit off-put. "For what?" She stepped forward, genuinely concerned.

Oliver sighed. "I got myself into trouble again." He hated being so helpless, and then having to admit it. "And you killed him." Felicity's face grew pained.

"You killed again, and I'm sorry that I was the one who put you in a position where you had to make that kind of choice."

Almost immediately Felicity said his name. To get his attention, maybe, or to let him know it wasn't his fault.

Her hand grabbed his right one, still clutched around himself. And then, with no remorse whatsoever, she said, "He had you and he was gonna hurt you." Then her face became even more resolute. "There was no choice to make."

Oliver's heart jumped at the words. Even if there were no romantic prospects there, Oliver was happy that Felicity cared enough about him to feel that way. It was a major thing, for their friendship and their work.

They both offered small smiles to each other, before Felicity walked away, white tank top scrunching up at the back of her skirt.

Oliver sighed contentedly before heading over to his babies. He wasn't going to watch the Count's whole autopsy, but he was going to watch the security footage enough to know that he was really dead.


	4. Chapter 4-Any Other Circumstances

**Ok, so I decided I write better when I do it like the first one, with two different points of view for the same scene. Hope you like that, because that's how a bunch are gonna be from now on. **

**Lemme know what you think! Also tell me if I accidentally use "he" or "she" wrong, I do these scenes from memory (unless I forget specific wording) and sometimes I forget to switch while I'm writing.**

**Here's 2x02, "I need my girl Wednesday."**

**I don't own Arrow! **

"I quit."

"No, you don't."

No, he didn't. Honestly, if he were truly quitting, it would have to be because the world was ending. But Felicity Smoak was being infuriating, because she was trying to give him a job...

_As a glorified secretary._

"Yes, I do." It was not something he knew how to do. Sure, he could finagle his way into some of the most top secret agencies. Absolutely he could get past the most troubling firewalls. But planning meetings and getting coffee? No. Way. Jose.

"And not my old job in the I.T. department, but my new job as your _executive assistant_. Which you think I'm going to take. Your thinking could not be more wrong on this matter!"

He could feel his glasses scooting down his nose. His hands were in the air from accentuating his words.

Felicity's grey suit hugged her curves, and Oliver took a split second to look down and appreciate it as she sighed.

"I need my girl Wednesday."

Did she just call him a girl? _And_ deliver a reference incorrectly? It was like a hit to their nonexistent relationship as well as a blow to her time on the island. Only Felicity could find a way to insult them both in five words or less.

"It's Friday, and the answer is _no._"

Just then, a phone rang. Felicity looked at the offending technology, giving Oliver a second to adjust his glasses. So what if he missed a phone call? He was defending his _rights..._kind of. Felicity was too good at getting to him.

Felicity was clearly angry as she turned back to him.

"These computers have been upgraded." Felicity pointed towards what would be Oliver's desk.

Oh, have they? What, did Felicity think talking the computers up would make him suddenly more willing to use them?

"Far more processing power than your typical secretary." Ok, they probably _were _good computers. But he could do just as much, if not more at the foundry. Heck, maybe even at home. At Smoak Industries, there were cameras and possible onlookers. Yes, the office was tucked away in a corner. That didn't mean accidents couldn't happen. There was a risk with discussing their..._activities_...here.

Felicity walked away into her office after that, and Oliver breathed in deeply.

"Did you know I went to MIT?" He began furiously rushing toward Felicity, finger pointed accusingly in Felicity's direction, continuing. "Guess what I majored in. Hint: not the secretarial arts!"

"Oliver!" Oh, now she was mad. Well, why? Oliver was the one being forced into a position usually filled by brainless people with average computer skills. Perhaps even below average.

He was not brainless. His computer skills were _above _average. Waaaaaay above.

"We all need to have secret identities now." Oliver really only _just _became aware of how close they were, Felicity's breath on his face. Their eyes were focused on each other's, dark with frustration.

"If I'm going to be Felicity Smoak, CEO, then I very well can't travel down eighteen floors every time you and I need to discuss how we spend our nights."

He didn't want her to do that, of course. He didn't want to give that up. He just didn't want to be a _secretary._

_"_And I love spending the night with you."

His mouth betrayed him. He looked at it for a millisecond.

_How dare you, mouth._

"3..2..1.."

Felicity began walking away from him.

"I worked very hard to get where I am."

Oliver followed on her heels.

"And it wasn't so I could fetch you coffee."

No way in hell he was getting her _coffee._ It was essentially the lowest form of service-being a waiter.

Diggle's voice brought Oliver back to reality. If he was being totally honest, he had forgotten about him.

"Well, it could be worse. My secret identity is her black driver."

Oliver would have laughed under _any other circumstances_.

"I quit."

"No you don't."

No, he didn't. There was no way Oliver would give this up.

There was no way Felicity would _let _Oliver give this up. Ok, the job wasn't exactly a great fit for him. Oliver was far too intelligent to run errands, and Felicity knew that all too well. But she had to protect him. It was _her_ job.

"Yes, I do." Ok, he was mad. She understood why. Hell, she was ready to agree and send him back down to the I.T. department. But he was needed elsewhere, despite his pride.

"And not my old job in the I.T. department, but my new job as your _executive assistant_. Which you think I'm going to take. Your thinking could not be more wrong on this matter!"

She gave Oliver a look. She was already on the same page without Oliver spelling it out for her. She noticed his glasses had ridden slightly down his nose. She felt the brush of his fingers as he punctuated his words with rapid hand movements.

His gaze dropped down for a second as she sighed. What was that old movie…?

"I need my girl Wednesday."

Ok, judging by Oliver's face she had either gotten the reference incorrect, or insulted him.

She was betting on both.

"It's Friday-"

Oh, that's right…

"-and the answer is no."

She would have won that bet.

Why couldn't he see this was for his own good? She just wanted to keep him close, not just to protect him but to make it easier to talk to him. Maybe if she promised a salmon ladder in her office he'd repent.

A phone rang, and Felicity's head whipped towards the noise. See!? If Oliver would just take the job, that phone would have been answered. What if it was important!?

Jesus, Oliver was getting under her skin. That made her angry.

"These computers have been upgraded."

Good work, Felicity. If she talked the technology up, he'd probably cave. Assuming these computers were actually anywhere near up to snuff.

"Far more processing power than your typical secretary."

Oliver didn't seem very impressed. So she just huffed and walked away.

He followed, of course.

"Did you know I went to MIT?"

Ok, yes, his intelligence was much too great for this job. Felicity was painfully aware of just how much Oliver was too good for this, too good for her.

"Guess what I majored in. Hint: not the secretarial arts!"

Too good? Yes.

Crazy annoying? _Good god, yes._

"Oliver!" she screamed. She was too fed up with his insistent need to defy her judgment on this matter.

"We all need to have secret identities now." Felicity chose that moment to notice how close they were, breaths mingling. She could see her outline in the reflection of his glasses, and quickly composed herself before going on.

"If I'm going to be Felicity Smoak, CEO, I very well can't travel down eighteen floors every time you and I need to discuss how we spend our nights."

As soon as the words were out, she waited patiently for Oliver's response. She knew her wording would confuse him, he'd say something stupid, and then she'd walk away as if it annoyed her, even when it was one of the cuter aspects of Oliver Queen.

Sure enough, he quickly shot back, "And I love spending the night with you."

There it was. She shot a glance at Diggle before walking further towards his desk, as Oliver took a breath. "3..2..1.."

His steps were following hers in seconds, as he found a better response. "I have worked very hard to get where I am, and it wasn't so I could fetch you coffee."

For the first time since Felicity had thought about Oliver as her secretary, she allowed the image of him bringing her coffee into her head. It felt wrong, but at the same time there was a sort of fantasy aspect to the image. She filed the image away for later as Diggle spoke up for the first time. Felicity had almost forgotten about him.

"It could be worse. My secret identity is her black driver."

Felicity would have smiled under _any other circumstances._


	5. Chapter 5-She's Lost

**Took me a while to find some time what with life going on. Anyway, here's one that doesn't actually have Oliver in it. It's short, so I might post another one with the both of them later today.**

**Here's 3x14 "She's lost, your sister."**

**I don't own Arrow! Reviews are love!**

Felicity's eyes were trained on the floor, arms folded over her chest. She couldn't help but go over recent events in her head.

"_Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_Because you weren't you."_

No, it wasn't their run-in with their mother's murderer that had Felicity brooding slightly more than usual. It was the fact that Thea was mad at her, madder than she'd ever been. Well, she couldn't blame her. Most people didn't have to deal with the fact that they'd killed a friend under the influence of an impossible drug.

"A flesh wound." Slade's voice rang out in the small space, and Felicity's frown deepened. If she could choose, Slade Wilson would be dead. Of course, she knew it wasn't right. She knew that Oliver would never forgive her. Diggle would accept it, but he wouldn't be happy. And Thea needed to see that there was a different way than murder. So she wouldn't kill Slade, not now. Not ever.

"You're clearly not the killer your brother is, Thea." Thea was standing next to Felicity, but a few feet away. The younger Smoak was clearly undergoing her own brooding session, thoughts no doubt swirling around in her head.

With hard eyes she looked at Slade, who had walked toward her. "Yeah, I wish that were true." Felicity wanted to help her sister, but this was something she needed to be alone with for now. Something she needed desperately to accept. Felicity watched her go, hurt evident on her face.

Then Slade took a few steps in Felicity's direction. "She's lost, your sister."

"No, she's not." The response had come automatically, but Felicity couldn't help thinking that there might be some truth nestled deep within the statement. Slade clearly felt that way.

"You can see it in her eyes. She's been touched by darkness."

Yes, Thea had been touched by darkness. A darkness with black hair, a darkness that killed hundreds of people.

"Was it Merlyn? He's an interesting man to do that to his own daughter."

Interesting? Of all the words to describe Malcolm Merlyn-horrid, disgusting, _evil_ would be Oliver's word-interesting was not anywhere near correct.

"So now you've lost your father…your mother…and now your little sister."

Clearly he was now trying to get into her head. It wouldn't work, she wouldn't let it. She was damaged enough without having to actually face her mistakes. She began to walk away, ponytail swinging behind her.

"How's the boy with the glasses?"

Her steps halted as a flash of anger took him. How dare he even _remember _him, let alone mention him.

"What's his name? Ol-i-ver?"

She turned toward him, hardened anger twisting her features. Slade was walking away, toward his bed. Felicity wanted to go in there and kill him now, to end this man's life the way he ended her mother's.

"How many people can Felicity Smoak lose before there is no more Felicity Smoak?"

If she could help it, there would always be a Felicity Smoak. Whether in memory, or nestled deep below the Arrow persona. There would always be some part of her there, otherwise there was no Arrow. It was Felicity who started it, Felicity who continued it. It would be Felicity who ended it.

She turned back around and walked straight out of the room, determined never to come back to it.

**I'm thinking of doing the Olicity scene from this week's episode next, either the one at work when Oliver saw Felicity and Ray or the one where she's like "A 'you were right' and a 'thank you'." I might just do both. IDK. Lemme know if you want one in particular.**


	6. Chapter 6-Coming from Them

**Alright, I am just horrible at updating. It's official. **

**I'm actually really happy with this one, and I hope you guys love it. Let me know what else you guys want. I love getting a challenge. **

**Here's 3x14 "You're cute."**

**I don't own Arrow! REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**

* * *

Felicity landed on the floor almost soundlessly.

Her hands shot out, fingertips brushing the ground where her feet were planted. She'd been in the office tons of times, dating all the way back to her childhood. Her father would sit her up on the desk and give her a lollipop while he worked. For a second, she let herself miss her father. Then she checked all around her for anyone staying late. The coast was clear as she rounded the desk, eyes landing immediately on a picture of herself and Robert Smoak. She was younger by a few years, but it was definitely her.

Her eyes scanned around the room and suddenly she felt like she was in the wrong place. She didn't want to do this anymore, but Maseo's voice clouded her and made her forget her cold feet. "Are you in position?"

She paused, taking a deep breath. All she had to do was run the program and get out. No one would ever know she'd been there. Yes, the thought was saddening, but it was probably for the best. Her right hand rose up to turn on the comm. "Yeah."

"The company computers are protected by biometric encryption. Look for a fingerprint reader."

"Ok, why wouldn't they take me out of the directory?" She felt just a bit childish asking, and Maseo's reasponse didn't exactly boost her confidence. "Why would they? You're dead."

The man certainly made a point.

She shoved her finger forward and onto the scanner sitting there. A bright blue light washed over her thumb a few times before the smaller light at the top turned green and the computer unlocked. Almost incredulously she said, "Yeah. I'm in." She didn't know why she wasn't expecting it to work. Maybe she thought it was careless on her family's part. Or maybe it was a sign they hadn't moved on.

"The crawler's programmed to seek out all of Kang's network traffic."

She plugged the program in and watched as a screen appeared, orange lines running furiously across it.

"And it's running." Curse her lack of technological grace.

"The program should take 90 seconds ."

So she would wait the minute and a half. But then a folder jumped out at her with her father's name on it. A folder marked 'private'.

"What's that?"

Upon opening the folder, there were two files within. The first was titled 'For Thea', and the second was titled 'For Felicity'. Immediately, she searched around for a flash drive and began transferring the files. She also yanked the program from the computer upon its completion and shoved it in to her jacket pocket.

"Felicity you have to go."

"I'm not done." She needed to know what those files were. They were something intended for her and her sister, and they might give her more answers regarding her father's impromptu suicide.

"You have to go, someone's coming."

The files finished at that moment, and Felicity grabbed the flash drive, closing what she'd opened and dove for cover behind a wall in the adjoining conference room.

A man entered the office then, wearing a white button down with black polka dots and fitted black dress pants. He had a lanyard dangling from his neck and thick, black glasses on his nose.

His hair was short, cropped and blonde, along with his trimmed beard. In his hands he had a folder.

He stepped behind the desk, his eyes falling to the same picture she had spotted when she had been there. He smiled softly. "You're cute." she heard him say.

Was he talking to her picture? Mild amusement rose up in her chest as she leaned forward a bit to see what would happen next.

His hands rested on the edge of the desk and he leaned forward. "It's too bad you're..you know…dead."

What was this guy doing? She could feel herself beginning to smile as he continued. "Which is obviously a lot worse for you than it is for me."

He left the file on the desk and placed his hands on his hips. "I really need to learn to stop talking to myself." He headed back out of the office, shoes making a small thud against the marble.

Felicity's smile grew and she stood there for a moment. Some random guy just inadvertently hit on her while she was supposedly dead, and normally that whole idea would creep her out.

Whoever that guy was…well, she didn't mind it so much coming from him.

* * *

Oliver landed on his chair with a big 'plop'.

Another late night in the Smoak Industries IT department, and this time was painful. Oliver was grumbling, which almost never happened save for those times he was severely lacking in the caffeine department. This was one of those times.

"Stupid executives and their stupid porn and Mr. Steele's stupid clickbait obsession…"

It was a normal occurrence for Oliver to be ridding the system of viruses. Most of the people that worked at this company were ridiculously careless with their internet habits. It wouldn't have bothered him so much if it wasn't coupled with the whole 'no coffee' thing as well as the fact that he was in the middle of designing a whole new firewall for the system since some big files had been hacked and stolen. Which wouldn't have happened if they'd let Oliver take a crack at the firewall last year when he had offered.

But he wasn't bitter.

A woman he worked with, Carolyn, came up to him with a fresh cup of coffee from the local shop around the corner.

"Carolyn, you are literally my favorite person ever. At least for right now. Not that I don't always love you."

Carolyn blushed and Oliver internally sighed. He wasn't exactly into romance at the moment and he didn't want to lead her on. He did, however, want to drink the crap out of that coffee.

"Well, you saved me when I accidentally exploited Mrs. Queen's unnerving amount of love emails to Mr. Steele. Figured I owed you one."

Carolyn took her place a few desks away and with one last smile resumed her work. Oliver returned it and began to down the coffee. Immediately he felt better just by tasting it.

After a few minutes he noticed a folder in Finsky's tray. He knew from Finsky's mentioning it earlier that it was the budget report. He had a buddy in accounting who had asked him to place it on Mr. Steele's desk, and of course he forgot to do it. Finsky couldn't remember how to turn the computer on sometimes. That's why he was just an assistant, and not actually in any kind of position to handle tech. Like, ever.

With a sigh, Oliver finished the rest of his coffee before tossing it into the trash and standing up. He grabbed the folder and began heading toward the elevators when Carolyn ran up to him.

"Oh, Oliver? Are you leaving?"

"No, uh, I'm running something up to Mr. Steele's office. Something you need?" He tried to sound professional, curt even, but it didn't stop her from asking the dreaded question.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to get a drink when you were done…"

She was honestly a wonderful person, and he would probably have a good time, but he just wasn't into it. He was tired from days of late shifts and mounting stress. Of course, he couldn't be mean to her. She was actually a really cool person. He was the idiot.

"I'm sorry, Carolyn, but I'm just so burned out…"

She seemed upset, but there was no way for Oliver to lie. He wouldn't feel right. She began to walk away, but he called her back.

"It's not you, Carolyn. You're actually really great, and I'm an idiot for not accepting. But I'm so tired from all this extra work. I promise, if you're still interested Monday when I've had the weekend to recharge, we can definitely go for drinks."

Despite the awkward weekday, she seemed pleased at the suggestion. "Yeah, definitely."

Then Oliver was on the elevator, folder in hand. The doors opened on the top floor and he stepped out, fingering the edges of the budget. He turned the corner and pulled open the glass doors before stepping inside the office and crossing to behind the desk. His vision fell onto a picture of Robert and Felicity Smoak. He wondered briefly why Walter would have such a picture, but assumed that he was leaving the desk the way it always was in case Robert turned up alive. Doubtful, but a nice sentiment. He noticed the girl more closely. She had bright blue eyes and long blonde hair.

"You're cute." And she was. He'd noticed before the accident too, it's not like he was blind. But seeing her there, not at some fancy party but with an arm around her father, it made her look better…happier.

""It's too bad you're…you know…dead." Honestly he needed to start thinking before he spoke. Even if there was no one there for him to speak to. He was trying to ignore the fact that he had just hit on a dead person.

"Which is obviously a lot worse for you than it is for me." Please god, let someone come out of the shadows and shut him up. Anyone…a janitor, an employee, Felicity Smoak back from the dead. He would take anyone.

He placed the folder onto the desk, and then placed his hands on his hips. A breath blew forcefully out of his mouth.

"I really need to learn to stop talking to myself." He walked out of the room and back toward the elevator. For some reason, he spent the ride thinking about someone actually stopping his little display. He would have been ok if a janitor or some other employee had caught him. Bonus points if it was someone he knew because they'd already be used to his babbling.

But if Felicity herself had been there to reprimand him?

Well, if she had been there, he would have minded it a lot coming from her.

**Let me know what you think. Next I'm considering a moment from the S2 finale, either "And you are not done fighting." or "You really sold it." We shall see.**


	7. UPDATE

**UPDATE-**

**I am rewriting some of this story and posting it on Archive of Our Own.**

**On there, the story is called Reverse. My profile nameis magicalzombiebear. I think those of you wo like this will like the rewrite better, so check it out. Otherwise, I won't be posting any more on here.**

**Thanks for your support, and I will be posting aone-shot on here called Poison. It's already on Archive, so check that out too.**


End file.
